


Additional Lexikon for A different Journey

by FallenIceAngel



Series: A different Journey [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Additional Lexicon, Overall look for political situation, can/will contain spoilers for the story, status on characters, will be updated with the main-story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenIceAngel/pseuds/FallenIceAngel
Summary: This lexicon is still incomplete and will be edited with the story going on.I guess I will finish the basics this week.  So it will be on the same page as the information you got in the main-story and maybe a little more.
Series: A different Journey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565650
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This lexicon is still incomplete and will be edited with the story going on.  
> I guess I will finish the basics this week. So it will be on the same page as the information you got in the main-story and maybe a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will edit it probably the chapter after the chapter, the information get revealed to give you some time to read the chapter and not be spoilered by looking in here.
> 
> Also, if you don't understand something, just ask me in the comment section. I'll try to explain it again, maybe trying to use different terms, I don't know^^

**Basic of 'Growing Up'** (more like I didn't know a better term to use:x)

In this AU everyone is born as a Beta. So the body follows normal development as it is for us except puberty. As soon as a person hit their sixteenth birthday they enter a stage called presentation stage, which can be compared with puberty. This stage lasts until they either present as an Alpha or an Omega or they reach their twenty-first birthday. If they don't present at that time, they are confirmed as a Beta.

During the presentation stage, the body starts to develop the reproduction capability depending on the second gender/dynamic. Many people present during the earlier years (16-18), but there are also the so-called late-bloomers who present when they are nineteen or older. 

* * *

**The different genders**

_Beta_

Betas make up a high population of the world, but only because everyone is born as one. They grow up 'normally'(normally in the term of how it works in our real world). This means only a female can get pregnant and only a male can impregnate someone.

They can't tell the gender of another person depending on their smell if the other person acts normally. But they can be affected by Omega-Pheromones, when said Omega is in heat, or by Alpha-Pheromone. This leads to them being also able to reproduce with an Omega or an Alpha, depending on the combination.

Betas are also unaffected by the secondary effects of devil fruits.

_Alpha_

Many Alphas have the tendencies to need to be very dominant or to have the upper hand. This concludes into many of them being in high positions like kings, queens, admiral and so on. Freshly-presented Alphas are often more uncontrollable and get into many fights with other Alphas, even if it isn't to win over an Omega to mate. Mated Alphas are calmer but they tend to be even more aggressive when their mate is involved.

An Alpha is also able to tell the second gender of another person just by their smell. They are also able to notice when an Omega is close to getting into the heat. This marks the beginning of a phase just called the 'Courting Phase', in which an Alpha tries to gain an Omega's favour to mate with him/her.

Alphas are affected by secondary effects of devil fruits.

Both, male and female Alphas, are able to impregnate other people, depending on gender. Also, there are rare cases in which a female Alpha is able to get pregnant.

_Omega_

Omegas behave mostly like Betas under normal conditions. But they tend to be more submissive around dominant Alphas or during the heat. Heat is the phase, in which an Omega is able to get pregnant with a very high chance of success if protection isn't used. The normal heat cycles for unmated Omegas are two months. This changes to four months if an Omega is mated. When an Omega gets pregnant, he or she won't get another heat until twelve months after the pregnancy had ended.

Two examples for that:

  * normal pregnancy (nine months), the baby is born, so the next heat for the Omega will be around the first birthday of the child
  * if there happens a miscarriage in the e.g. fourth month, then the next heat would be twelve months after that



An Omega is able to identify an Alpha or a Beta just by their smell. Also, like Alphas they are also affected by secondary effects of devil fruits.

* * *

_The secondary effect of Devil Fruits_

During the time, scientists have found out that Devil Fruits have secondary effects on Alpha and Omegas. 

A Paramecia influence Omegas. Omegas with a paramecia type devil fruit tend to be more submissive especially during their heat.

Alphas are heavenly affected by Logias, making them more aggressive which can lead to many conflicts.

-Zoan Fruit Effect at the Moment not mentioned in the story ;) -

* * *

_Reproduction chances (second named is the one to get pregnant)_

  * highest chances: Alpha X Omega 
  * second highest chances: Alpha X female Beta; Male Beta X Omega
  * third-highest chances: Male Beta X Female Beta
  * very low Chances(under 1% in some cases): Male Alpha/Beta/Omega X Female Alpha; Male Omega X Female Alpha/Beta



Because of the reproduction chances, only the relationships with a high success in the reproduction (first, second and third) are allowed by the World Government. Other relationships aren't allowed and are even punished.

* * *

_Political Informations_

Most of the Celestial Dragons are Alpha which has grown from the disillusion that Alphas are the superior gender. They even disown their own children if they present as Omegas.

Due to this behaviour of the Celestial Dragons of disowning their own children, the rule was developed that only an Alpha or a male Beta is allowed to be the next in line for the crown. If the curtain crown prince turns out to be an Omega or the crow princess a Beta or Omega, an Alpha from another family will take over. This can resolve into a family losing their status as royal family of a country.

* * *

_Other important things to know or 'rumors'_

  * There are speculations that the Courting Phase influence the success of reproduction during the heat if the Omega isn't mated.
  * Omegas with a Paramecia Devil Fruit have high starting bids in human auctions.
  * Alphas don't get high bids during the human auction if they don't something special about them




	2. Gender of every character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this list will contain spoilers if you aren't up to the latest chapter of 'A different journey'. so don't say, I didn't warn you.  
> also, there may be more character on the list then you will get to know the status of. just to leave it open a bit

**Presentation Stage**

Luffy

Zoro

Sanji

Vivi

**Alpha**

Ace

Bartolomeo

Garp

Dadan

**Beta**

Ain

**Omega**

Law

Corazon

Izo

**unknown Status**

Alivda

Coby

Buggy

Zeff

Mihawk

Nojiko

Nami

Sengoku

Baby 5

Jora

Doflamingo

Tashigi

Smoker

Conis

Crocus

Helmeppo

Mister 3

Mister 5

Miss Valentine

Dorry

Brogy

Teach

Thatch

Haruta

Marco

Katakuri

Whitebeard

nearly every Whitebeard Division commander

**Not included** (because I'm still not sure if I should include them in the system or not)

Fishman

Minks


End file.
